Never Say Never
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Alice Jerchio* *based off of the Last Unbroken Hart* She always said never.He wanted to help change that so he surprised her with a trip to Paris. EvanBourne/OC *Oneshot*


_****_

Never Say Never.

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night.**_

_**A/N: A Christmas one shot for the wonderful Alice Jericho. She owns Laura Hart. The title and lyrics are from Never Say Never by the Fray. I hope I get Laura, she is different **__**from what I am use to write with Mollie Jarrett. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_You can never say never, why we don't when time and time again. _

* * *

Laura was sitting at a lost in the hotel room that she was sharing with Evan, her eyes staring unfocusedly at the muted TV in front of her. She was starting to wonder when her life had taken this change and why she had fallen for a wrestler. She had set up all these rules to keep herself from getting hurt. Rules that were suppose to keep her from falling for a wrestler. And being around the wrestlers and the business especially after what happened at over the limit and with her uncle Owen dying.

But somewhere over the time she had spent traveling with her father, she found herself around people she tried staying away from and what seemed worse for her, she was falling for a wrestler. And to top it off it she was hiding it from her dad something she rarely did.

Matt walked back into the hotel room, leaning casually against the doorframe. Laura seemed to be lost in thought. He knew that she had kind of guarded herself against the whole wrestling thing. Which he found odd, wrestling was in her blood, she could have been a third generation diva for hells sake. But it kind made of sense on the other hand.

"Hey you in there space cadet?" Matt asked gaining her attention. She smiled softly at him. "I am here. I was just thinking sorry." Matt nodded his head, "You all packed up?" "Yes. Were are we going?" "Not telling it's a secret.' Laura stared at him not sure of what to think of it.

"Don't worry about it." "This is why I never wanted to date a wrestler especially one that is as sneaky as you." "Never say never." Matt smirked. Laura huffed and crossed her arms. every time she asked him where they were going on their ultra secret trip, he would tell not telling it's a secret. She would retort with her comment then he would say never say never. And it was slowly starting to get on her nerves.

Everyone seemed to know where they were going everyone that was but the moody Hart. "Don't pout Laura. You will be fine." Bret assured her. "You know don't you?" "Yes, who do you think he came too?" "Nattie." "And me. But mostly Nattie." Bret smiled, "Don't worry about me if that's what you are worried about. I am an adult.' "But Dad." "Don't worry about me Laura, go out on your trip have some fun." Laura sighed and nodded her head.

Matt looked over at her once they were in the car going to the airport. "If you are going to tell me to not to worry. It's never going to happen." Laura retorted crossing her arms across her chest. "Never say never." Matt muttered just loud enough for her to hear him. "I wish you would stop saying that."

Never." Laura narrowed her eyes at him before falling back into her quiet persona crossing her arms across her chest as she shrank back staring out of the windshield. Matt chuckled to himself, he hoped this was good surprise. He had been kind of shocked when Bret and Nattie gave him all the information he need to plan her a special trip to Paris. A place according to those who knew her best she always wanted to go.

"WE ARE GOING TO PARIS!" Laura exclaimed loudly and quite out of context for her quiet demeanor. Matt laughed and nodded his head. "Really?" "Yes, really." Laura stared at him slightly shocked before she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Matt.' "You are welcome." Matt smiled, "Come on we have to board the plane now. Don't want to miss it." Laura nodded her head and gathered up her bags and hopped into the line much to Matt's amusement.

10 hours later they deboarded the plane. Laura was quiet as they walked towards the taxis. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. Laura shook her head and smiled at him. "Ahh Jetlag. Lets get you to the hotel." "I never get jet lagged."

"Never say never.' Matt sang. Laura's eyes rolled as they got into the taxi and head towards the hotel. Laura stared out of the window watching the passing scenery and sights go by. "Where do you want to go while we are here?" "Everywhere and anywhere." Laura answered. Matt nodded his head smiling.

After resting up a bit the couple ventured out into Paris taking in the sights and history. The airborne superstar watched Laura throughout most of the day, smiling and occasionally piping up with a comment or two of his own. He was glad that he could be a smile on her face. He wanted to show her that not everything that had to wrestling had a bad memory attached to it.

They rode up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, on their last day. Laura leaned her forearms on the ledge and stared out of the city of lights. Matt stood behind her his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I never want to forget this.' He said lowly. Laura smiled she had come to terms with the fact that she had broken almost of the rules she had set up for herself but in this case she didn't mind at all. She cleared her throat and repeated what seem to be his favorite saying, "Never say never Matt."

* * *

A/N: Ehh I don't know how well I like it but...


End file.
